War of 2014
The '''Global War of 2014 is a fictional conflict depicted in Battlefield 3, and its expansion pack, Back to Karkand, between the United States of America, Russian Federation, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. Background The Global War of 2014 is possibly caused by with Russian intervention and some sort of support from the People's Liberation and Resistance, or PLR, that took place in 2014, with one of the reasons is that Coalition forces led by the U.S. are undergoing pacification operations across the Iran-Iraq border to reduce instability in the region. The Coalition, namely the 1st Reconnaisance Battalion, of the 1st Marine Division, has faced PLR insurgents while operating in Tehran, Sulaymaniyah and have intel that the PLR is also attempting to plant a dirty bomb in Paris, France and are also plotting an attack on New York. The 1st Tank Battalion have also engaged PLR armor in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert. How they rose to power is unknown, but considering they operate internationally, it is likely that they have a large amount of money and widespread support. Russia is known to be involved engagements agains the PLR as well as against the Coalition, with Dmitri Mayakovsky having his own personal quests and other agendas. Course of War Thunder Run October 31st, 2014 The 1st Tank Battalion takes part in a large assault in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert near the outskits of Tehran, Iran in an assault towards the city. Fault Line 2014 U.S. Marines of the 1st Reconnaisance Battaltion are deployed in the Iran-Iraq region to undergo pacification operations in a operation to locate and destroy a possible PLR chemical weapons site; however, elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion were rerouted to locate and rescue a squad of Marines that went missing. The PLR were supposedly about to detonate an IED, but was stopped as Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn disarmed it. The operation was soon compromised after a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran occured. Operation Guillotine 2014 Operation Guillotine was a joint operation to capture key PLR leaders in the city of Tehran. The key leaders are apparently in one of the apartment complex with Marines going through a canal to get to it. Paris Bombings 2014 As the PLR attempts to detonate a dirty bomb in Paris, a Russian Spetsnaz agent, Dmitri Mayakovsky, was sent to attempt to stop the PLR insurgents. Exfiltration 2014 Two U.S. Marines are ordered to go and rescue a defected high ranking PLR officer informant named Hamid El Zakir, who is currently residing in a bulding inside the city of Tehran, Iran after clearing out the PLR inside the building. The Marines then clear a path for the convoy outside so they can reach the outskirts of the city Operation Metro 2014 U.S. Marines and Russian Spetsnaz troops engage each other in and around the Paris train station. However, it is unknown at this time why they are fighting. Caspian Border 2014 U.S. Marines and Russian Ground Forces troops fight and engage near the Caspian border and possibly the Azerbaijan border. Wake Island 2014 Considering that Wake Island is inside U.S. territory, it's either the U.S. have set operations on Wake Island and the anti-Coalition forces have attacked it to get closer to North America or that the anti-Coalition forces have tried to set operations there and that the U.S. are retaliating on their own territory. Gulf of Oman 2014 Oman is in the Middle East and near Russia, meaning that the U.S. has probably set an attack on PLR/Russian grounds or that the U.S. have set up operations there and the anti-Coalition forces want to take it back, considering that the Gulf is a construction site in 2014. Strike at Karkand 2014 Sharqi Peninsula 2014